


Kaiser Franck

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [271]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Abschied, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Dernier match pour Franck...





	Kaiser Franck

Kaiser Franck

  
Franck faisait vraiment de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se sentait aussi triste, mais il devait se l'avouer, ç'avait été son dernier match de Bundesliga avec le Bayern, avec ses amis, avec sa famille... C'était aussi le cas pour Arjen, son vieux coéquipier, le seul qui l'avait soutenu sur les côtés, son vieil ailier, Son Robben. C'était aussi fini pour le duo de choc Robbéry, le duo performant du Bayern, les ailiers ayant décroché le Triplé à Munich. Fini. Tout était simplement fini. Son monde s'écroulait d'une certaine façon, que ferait-il maintenant ? Franck ne jouerait plus avec le Bayern, plus avec Arjen, Müller, Manu et tous les autres, il ne jouerait plus jamais à Munich, plus jamais à l'Allianz, plus jamais sur son côté gauche. Bien sûr qu'il portait fièrement ce dernier Meisterschale avec fierté, c'était l'une des plus belles récompenses au monde, mais pleurer lui faisait aussi un bien fou, toutes les émotions accumulées depuis des mois disparaissaient enfin sous forme de larmes. Rafinha le prit dans ses bras en riant, Franck voudrait aussi rire avec lui, mais il n'en trouvait pas la force. C'était la fin de son règne.

  
Et tout règne devait finir par un discours, un dernier beau discours, Franck devait trouver les mots pour dire au revoir, non, adieu à la plus belle des familles qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il avait vu partir tellement de coéquipiers, alors pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas la force de faire comme eux, de partir par la belle et grande porte. Franck était lâche de ne pas pouvoir remercier correctement tous ceux qui l'avaient porté et lui avaient donné la chance de briller de mille feux. Il repensa doucement à Philipp, à Bastian, à Mario, à tous ceux qui avaient réussi leur départ, ses larmes continuaient de rouler doucement sur ses joues. Le micro tremblait dans ses mains.

  
''Alors Francky, on attend le discours !'' David passa son bras autour de ses épaules en souriant, Franck plissa ses lèvres en retenant un gémissement, Alaba serait sa plus grosses peine, son plus grand manque, ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble, jamais il ne réussirait à clairement lui dire au revoir

''Dav... S'il te plaît David... S'il te plaît...'' Franck ne savait pas ce qu'il plaidait, mais il espérait que David comprendrait pour lui

''Je sais Franck, je sais... Laisse les choses se faire. Tu es libre Francky, dis ce que tu as sur le cœur.'' Alaba lui murmura doucement dans l'oreille en le tenant contre lui, partageant ainsi sa chaleur et son courage

''Je vais le faire David. Pour toi.'' Franck se libéra de son étreinte pour serrer fermement le micro dans sa main et le porter à sa bouche, c'était son heure de gloire après le but, c'était à lui, c'était ses minutes, c'était Ribéry l'espace d'un moment

''Vas-y Francky, c'est à toi.''

''MIA SAN MIA !!!''

  
Aucun autre mot n'aurait pu être plus percutant, c'était leur dicton, leur moment de ralliement, leur moment de gloire, de fête, d'espoir pour l'avenir et la prochaine génération qui naissait sous leurs yeux fatigués. C'était fini pour Rafinha, Robben, Ribéry et même le Robbéry, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était fini pour le Bayern, pas avec un jeune entraîneur, une nouvelle équipe se construisant petit à petit. Mia San Mia jusqu'à la mort, c'était la promesse qu'il avait faite devant Oliver, Miroslav et tous les autres, la promesse qu'il avait fait dire à David, Manuel et d'autres, la promesse qu'il avait entendu par ses successeurs. Franck pouvait passer le flambeau en toute sécurité et avec fierté, il ne serait peut-être plus le Kaiser à partir d'aujourd'hui, mais son titre reviendrait à d'autres, ça n'avait pas d'importance à côté de tous les souvenirs qu'il s'était créé avec les douze années passées à Munich. C'était juste Mia San Mia pour lui.

  
FIN


End file.
